Maverick Hunter Vile
by The Devilbuster
Summary: What if Maverick Hunter X had a sequel?  We all know how X's story goes, but how would Vile's side of the story go?  This is my first fic, and it took me forever to figure out how to actually submit it... Rated T for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

-1Maverick Hunter Vile

By Jason Reger

A/N: Since Maverick Hunter X was too unsuccessful, which means that no sequels will be possible, I had to think of how Vile's adventures would continue myself, since the depressing ending. Even though Sigma always gets killed in the end, and Zero practically dies every other game, they keep coming back to life, so why not Vile? This takes place about the same time MMX2 does. It's mostly going to be in Vile's POV.

Chapter 1

The last thing I remember was Sigma calling someone to "retrieve me" after that little blue bastard sucker-punched me. And RIGHT before I finished him for good...if it wasn't for Zero, I'd have gone on to take on Sigma. Then I'd be the one in charge. But now I'm in some infirmary. Strange, this doesn't look like the Hunter Base.

"Good, good, glad to see you're up and running again."

I looked up to see a short reploid with a big white walrus moustache at a console detailing my schematics. "S-s-so you p-p-put me back together, d-d-d-did you?" Apparently, my speech circuitry wasn't functioning properly yet. "Oh yes, yes, I found what was left of you inside the ruins of the late Sigma. I'm guessing that-"

"What?! You m-m-mean that X b-b-b-beat me to Sigma?! D-d-d-dammit!! That sh-should've been me! I-I-I'm the one who'll ch-ch-change the world, n-n-not that little blue pansy!!" Son of a bitch! "Er, yes." The little guy wasn't perturbed at all. "As I was saying, from the looks of it, I'd hazard a guess that it was X himself who blew that big hole in you. Am I correct?" I glowered and refused to answer. "But more importantly, wouldn't you like...revenge?"

Now THAT got my attention. I laughed out loud and replied "That's g-g-gotta be the dumbest qu-question I've ever heard!" "Great, then!" said Mr. Moustache. "I'm part of the group called the X-Hunters. We're dedicated to bringing Master Sigma back and eradicating X once and for all! Hold still for a second..."

ZZZZTCH! "Yeow!" I shouted after he did god-knows-what. "What the hell did you do that for?! ...Wait...Oh, you fixed my voice. Thanks, I guess."

"ahem Of course. I never leave a job unfinished. My question is, would you like to join us?" I guess this guy doesn't know much about me. "Listen, pops, I work alone. I don't work for you, Sigma, or anybody except myself."

"Aha. And we've seen how well THAT tactic has worked in the end." Someone else came in, a tall, purple reploid with a stupid smug grin on his face. "Really, Agile, that's no way to recruit someone we badly need." I can already see that I'm going to have problems with this Agile jerk. "Heh heh heh...I sorely doubt that we even need him anymore, Serges. Not after what I got..." Then he showed what he was hiding behind his back, and it turned out to be the second face that I've wanted dead. "Great, you offed Zero. So what? I could take on that stupid homo by myself."

"Ah, how wrong you are, my trigger-happy friend. We've gathered up Zero's parts, and some reconstruction here, some brainwashing there, and presto! Instant X-Hunter warrior!"

"Well, did you happen to secure Zero's control chip?" Serges looked like he had his doubts, and I don't blame him. There's no way this pompous douchebag could've covered all bases.

"...Er...Well, we don't really need it, right?! We can just make our own!" I knew it. This dope could never handle things on his own.

Serges sighed and said "Yes, it's possible to make a new one. But things like that take time. In the meantime, why don't you use those parts as bait to draw X out. If we're lucky, we can crush him now and be done with it."

I stood up at this. "No way. I'm the one who's going to take him out. Me! Vile! Nobody else!"

Agile made that stupid smirk and said "Oh? Would you care to wager on that?" Then some stumpy reploid that looked like a gorilla came up behind him and said "Hey…..Do we even need this purple guy? I mean, if X was able to beat him once, then how could Boba Fett here hope to beat him?"

I was tempted to blow this little punk away, but considering that my weapons weren't anywhere to be seen, I had to refrain from the temptation. "X did NOT beat me! I would have killed him once and for all if Zero hadn't gotten in the way! There's NO way I'm going to work with ZERO. I'll kill him myself first!"

Serges shrugged and said "Well, alright, if you don't want to join us, we won't force you. Your weapons are by the exit from the base. If you ever change y-"

"Ok, thanks for the repairs, or whatever. See ya." I ran out the door before Serges could finish, intent on the total destruction of X. And if those three morons got in my way of my revenge, then they're scrap, like everyone else who gets on my bad side.

A/N: Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I almost forgot. I don't own X, Vile, Zero, or the supporting cast, but if I did, the whole friggin series wouldn't have gone straight to hell. The aforementioned characters are copyright of Capcom. In retrospect, they seem more like CRAPcom now.


	2. Time to find new toys

-1A/N: Well, a few days ago, I got my hands on Megaman X8, and found out that Vile was, indeed, resurrected after the longest time. But did they have to make him Green and yellow??? Blech.

Maverick Hunter Vile

Chapter 2

God, it felt good to get out in the open again. Now all I needed was a good fight against a few dozen reploids/mechaniloids/whatever, and I'd be good to go against X. No sooner had this thought passed my mind that I saw two reploids speeding by on hover bikes. And there was X, out in the open. Ha! This had to be the most perfect day in my life. Resurrection, AND a chance to blow X away! I took aim with my faithful boomstick, the shoulder cannon, and fired.

At least, I tried to fire. The fucking thing exploded. While I was busy cursing sulfuriously, X sped away, out of my sight. Unbelievable. That Serges jerk set me up. If my shoulder cannon was rigged, then the rest of my weapons were probably rigged, too. I dumped my weapons and my now-useless ammo, and looked for any likely places for weapons. There was the old mechaniloid factory, but even I knew better than to go to a place like that totally unarmed. We were planning to take out the factory anyway, on suspicion of it creating mavericks, before I got kicked out of the Hunters. So I knew that X would most likely be there on the forefront, and even though I wanted to show that little blue pansy who's boss, I had enough sense to realize that I wouldn't stand a chance against him the way I was.

Hey, try getting a chest-full of charge shot, and then tell me I was wimping out. I'm merciless, not suicidal.

After a few hours of fortunately-but-boring uneventful trekking though the badlands, I came across some city. If I was right, then a maverick attack would start up sometime soon. If X thought that he'd finally wiped out all the mavericks, he was dead wrong. If Sigma decided to go maverick himself, then free will would allow other maverick to manifest.

Weird. I've never thought like this before. I guess Serges did something to my thinking circuits. Or maybe it was just the experience of "death". Whatever it was, so long as it kept me alive long enough to get my revenge on X, I was glad I had it on me.

While I was musing, a loud explosion rocked the city. This time, I wouldn't mess up this opportunity. Where there's destruction and mayhem, there's bound to be some solid weapons to commandeer.

Sure enough, there was a dumb little reploid toting a blaster. He kept twitching and had nervous ticks between shooting his blaster. Definitely a maverick, though I truly didn't give a damn.

I snuck up behind him and unceremoniously broke his neck and took his blaster along with all his ammo. He even had a few grenades on him. It wasn't much, but at least I wasn't unarmed anymore.

After I broke his neck, I realized just how fragile reploids could be. Sure, we can take hits that would kill a measly human, but this Dr. something or whatever gave us human emotions and characteristics, at the cost of making us that much more fragile.

I then realized that I never thought about it like that before I was "killed". Apparently, dying can seriously change your outlook on life. But then again, so can being brought back from the dead.


	3. Wild Grapple with Wheel Gator

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Vile, or any characters by Capcom. I only own Vile's newfound "mind". ph3ar the Reploid mind-owner.

Chapter 3: Wild Grapple with Wheel Gator

My newfound blaster was better than nothing, but it still wasn't enough. I entered a tall building in search of more weapons, although since this was mainly a human city, I didn't expect to find anything useful. All I found was an old AK-47 assault rifle…Fun, but still obsolete, and a sword - an old-fashioned sword, not a beam saber. Those things are expensive.

I reached the top of the building and looked at the carnage and destruction. Aah, memories. Then all of a sudden, a colossal tank shaped like a dinosaur rolled by. If there were any decent weapons around here, that tank would be my best bet. I hopped on and looked for an entrance.

The tank was swarming with hostile mechaniloids, plus some weird little flathead screwdriver mechaniloids. Who the hell would make a mechaniloid out of a screwdriver??? I swear, these humans get dumber and dumber. The blaster worked better than I thought against these small-fries. It still felt odd to hold my weapon instead of having it built in.

Further inside the tank, I found a Ride armor loading bay, with a prototype Chimera Armor I heard about. I immediately hopped in and revved her up. Damn, but it felt good to be back in Ride Armor. I was ready to wreak serious havoc now.

I found where the Ride Armors would be deployed from the tank and exited the bowels (Get it? The ride armors come out of where the tank's ass would be. Gosh, I'm funny.) of the tank. I happily mowed down the mechaniloids that hopped or zoomed into my path. Back when I was still a hunter, I was the best at piloting ride armors. I STILL don't understand how X could've beaten me inside a Ride Armor. All too soon, I reached the end of the line for the armor, and by which I mean a wall that the armor couldn't jump over, and continued without it. At least this one didn't explode like the old one did.

I soon reached where the commander's control deck would be, entered it, and landed in…swamp water. What the hell? Either this water was supposed to be here, or the commander had one serious party. I heard something bubbling, along with a gurgly-voice demanding who I was. "I'm Vile, and I'm here to swipe any weapons you got here. Got a problem with that?" And then, something leaped out of the water. It was an alligator reploid with sharp shoulder blades…literally! This weirdo had saw blades attached to his shoulders. Those were obviously his weapon of choice.

"Yes, Ah got a problem with that, ya purple palooka!" This reploid had the cheesiest southern accent I ever heard. I swear to god, I almost cracked up when I heard it. "Well, tough. I need weapons to get even with those X-Bastards. Nobody sabotages my gear and gets away with it." "Them's fahtign' words, boy. We're pahrt of the X-Hunners, an' we're gonna bring Masta Sigma back. This world's ahrs!" And with that, he dived into the water. (A/N: I'm terrible at fight scenes…..well, here goes!)

Those razor disks of his shot out of the water straight at me, and I barely dodged them in time. Apparently, I'm a lot faster without all my weapons weighing me down. It still didn't feel right, though.

"Huh. Ah guess yer quicker on yer feet then ah thought. Well, try dodgin' THIS!" And then he leaped out of the water and tackled me head-on.

Yeah. Me and Steve Arwin. Go figure.

I tried to flip him over, but the scaly little bastard weighed more than I thought. I was submerged in the water, effectively ruining my blaster. Oh well. Like it would be any use against an armored alligator reploid.

So, I decided to slip out of his grasp, instead. I wonder why I never tried something like that before? I knew that if the blaster wouldn't work against him, an ancient assault rifle wouldn't do squat, either. As a last resort, I grabbed the sword I found in one of the buildings, and when he rushed at me again, I swung the sword down….and split his head down the middle.

Wheel Gator collapsed. And I was genuinely surprised.

It was then that I took a closer look at my plain steel sword, and I realized that it wasn't plain steel at all.

This sword was made from carbon-reinforced Dalmascus steel. They actually used to issue these swords as melee weapons for the Maverick Hunters before Beam Sabers were invented. Although it wouldn't stand a chance against a Beam Saber, it could definitely still do damage.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, I swiped Wheel Gator's razor disks. As an afterthought, I took his scale armor data, too. Hey, it never hurts to build on your armor, especially after someone punches a hole through your last body armor.

I knew that I struck a blow of no small significance against the X-Hunters. All the more easier for me to get my revenge. Stupid little walrus mustache….I still couldn't believe that he did that to me.

My business concluded, I teleported out of there, and into a safe house I designated for myself before I quit the Maverick Hunters.


End file.
